legacy_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Titan Sotan
Titan Sotan Appearance: Titan is a male of a dark tan skin, he usually wears a all black materials made up of different animal skins to help him blend in with the dark. His head consist of a hood made out of a phantom black fur of an animal. He wears a mask of an dark red reptile like skin with black marks making a skull print on them, his eyes are a dark purple and that's the only part of his face that stands out. His chest has a dark metal plating that protects him from simple blast and slash attack from bladed weapons. His pants are pads with a dark gray camo print on them. His feet has black combat boots with a soft padding on the bottom of them to make him silent when carrying out assassinations. His arms are use the same padded material as his pants and he owns dark gloves with 1' spikes t the end on the knuckles. Equipment: Titan uses bladed weapons, his favorite being a katana like blade with a tin spike at the end. He uses small knifes for close combat, for distracting or disabling the enemy he uses special explosive knifes from pouches he carries on his belt. he's able to hold 8-10 of these knifes every mission and uses them to deadly effect. On his arms are his wrist gauntlets which hold his gps, communicator, and his hacking device. For fire fights Titan uses a DC-15A blaster rifle and a DC17 pistol, and when things need to go boom he carries three grenades on him. And when he's on forest planets he uses his small pack of Vornskrs to rip apart his prey. Vehicles: He has a z-95 starfighter for space combat and flying to planet to planet. He'll usually fly a few miles away fro his target and begin his mission from there. When available he uses speeder bikes for escapes from ermines or hit and run assassinations. Occupation: Titan is an assassin for the highest bidder . He will kill for anyone's request especially if it helps him out. He also runs a wepons depo as a cover up, if anyone wants him to complete a mission the must contact him by droid. Personality: Titan is a silent assassin that usually says nothing to anybody but talks with his body and actions. He kills with no mercy and shows no remorse for his prey, young or old (male that is). His dark demeanor makes him an excellent assassin, Titan also has a hobby of collecting and taming dangerous pets. He owns a small pack of Vornskrs. He cares deeply about his pets and keeps them well feed. He has many mental issues and refuse to kill any female children or elderly females. He hates smugglers and pirates, he sees them as trash and will treat them as such. and when he does talk its usually his own, when people need him to talk regularly (English) its broken. Skills: He's a top assassin who will kill any op official and get away with it without being caught. He's committed series of assassinations and murders simply because he was bored or did not see eye to eye with said person. He knows Teras Kesai and many other forms of combat made to beat up or kill an opponent hand to hand, he is a moderate Jedi hunter he chooses to stay away from Jedi as the are to hard of a prey to kill face to face. Biography: Titan was raised by his parents on the forest planet of Myrkr where from birth he was raised to be a perfect assassin. His father and mother taught him how to kill anyone without mercy or guilt by kidnapping others from there homes and hunting them down. Titan soon became a knack at this, he favorite parts of the hunt was killing the prey up close with his blade or having his pet Vornskr rip them apart. The hunting came to an end when two Jedi came in and stopped the brutal hunting. The Jedi killed his father and mother in front of Titan, enraged Titan murdered both Jedi in a brutal hunt. He split both jedi up and took them one on one. He started with the youngest, he first tried to kill him with close combat but the jedi was able to fight him off. Titan nearly loss his right arm, after retreating to a nearby cave Titan tricked the Jedi to enter and pursue. Using the cave's darkness a Titan led the Jedi to a pack of Vornskrs, the animals began to bite and claw at the young Jedi. Titan used this to his advantage he took a slash at the Jedi's right leg and left him for scraps. As the young jedi was being ripped apart his Lightsaber rolled to Titans feet, he took it as a trophy and began his second hunt on the older jedi. Titan found him forging for food and water, taking no pity Titan began to show off his new trophy to the older Jedi. The Jedi became enraged and attempted to fight Titan, Still knowing that a face to face fight with a Jedi is difficult Titan confronted the Jedi with his new trophy. After fourteen minutes of combat Titan was able to get the upper hand. He was able to blind the Jedis eyes and finish him off. Years passed by and Titan became an assassin for the highest bidder, he killed many with his blades or let his pets rip them apart. Category:Characters